<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Improbable Family by siobhrag</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376817">The Improbable Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag'>siobhrag</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Baby Scorpius Malfoy, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>615</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/siobhrag/pseuds/siobhrag</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Draco needs help, Harry’s always there.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>172</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Improbable Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Not betaed.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Potter, sometimes I think you love my son more than me”. Draco grumbled sleepily and moved his head, together with his pillow, to the side, to make room on the bed.</p><p>Harry laughed quietly. “Don’t be an arse, Draco.” He leaned over the bed and placed the still mewling baby near Draco’s pillow. </p><p>Generally, Scorpius was a good sleeper, but sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night and demand attention. In such cases Harry tried to make sure he was the first one to get to the crying baby, to allow Draco to get so much needed sleep. Draco’s work as a solicitor demanded a lot of effort, and Draco’s infamous past and heritage didn’t exactly made things easier. </p><p>“Don’t swear in front of my son, Potter.” For all his grumbling, Draco turned to face Scorpius and gently caressed the small tuft of silver-blond hair over his son’s forehead.</p><p>“Sorry.” Harry sat on the bed and smiled, enjoying the heart-warming view of his improbable family. </p><p>Draco was still soothing his son, whispering some fatherly nonsense to the baby. Harry quietly summoned Scorpius’ blanket and the boy’s favourite stuffed Puffskein. </p><p>Harry carefully lowered the blanket over the now sleepy boy and tucked his toy next to him. He smiled again, remembering how appalled Draco was when the toy magically adjusted itself to Scorpius’ unconscious wishes and turned gold in colour. </p><p>Harry cautiously settled back under his covers. On his side, with his head propped on his hand, he could quietly observe something he has never hoped he would have. Draco was lying on his side too, with his hand lightly patting Scorpius’ tummy. The boy was already asleep again, ensconced between his extraordinary parents. </p><p>Draco raised his eyes to look at Harry and smiled with the corner of his mouth. “I knew you would be a great nanny, Potter.” </p><p>Harry snorted and adjusted the blanket on Scorpius, covering the tiny arm that was peeking out from under it. “So that was actually why you invited me to lunch that first time?”</p><p>Draco smiled. “Among other things.” Harry knew Draco was joking, that he was really grateful for everything Harry did for him and for Scorpius. Harry also knew how uncertain Draco was about being a father. Though Harry has been repeatedly telling his lover that he was a good father, he also realised that only time, and Scorpius himself, would truly make Draco believe it. </p><p>Harry lowered his head onto the pillow and slid his hand closer to Draco’s.  He knew that Draco still had troubles expressing himself and his feelings freely. The way he was brought up, and the way Astoria left him, saying it was too much of a pressure to be a Malfoy wife and mother, made Draco wary and reticent.  </p><p>Draco entwined his fingers with Harry’s, closed his eyes and sighed contentedly. Scorpius whimpered lightly in his sleep and Harry gently caressed the tiny arm that was still peeking from under the blanket, despite Harry’s efforts. </p><p>“Shh, little one. Be a good boy and let your father sleep a bit.” The baby calmed down; Harry felt Draco’s fingers squeeze his slightly. </p><p>Harry still felt grateful to the fate that brought him into that cafe on that rainy day. The sight of Draco, hollow and tired, juggling a wailing four-month-old Scoprius, somehow crossed out all the previous grudges that Harry had towards Draco. </p><p>It’s been five months since that fateful day, and all this time spent with Draco and his son has been by far the best thing that happened in Harry’s life. </p><p>And he intended to keep it, for as long as he would be able. Preferably, forever.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>